


Soulmates are a Slippery Slope to Obsession

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Kinda, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Prompt: Slippery + DisgustingAdrien had never felt romantic love. Not even for Ladybug. Then he met his soulmate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962550
Comments: 16
Kudos: 334





	Soulmates are a Slippery Slope to Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober: Slippery+ Disgusting  
> Mutually obsessive Adrinette time!! This one is a little darker in flavor though. Marinette would totally consent to the obsession if she knew about it. Unfortunately they both think the other is a sweet innocent cinnabun who would never think good things about their bad habits.
> 
> As always, I do not condone this behavior in real life, I just think it’s interesting to write about.

Adrien had never felt romantic love. Familial love, of course, for his mother and even Félix, not to mention Gorilla and Nathalie. Platonic love for Chloé, too. But never romantic. He thought he might have felt it when he met Ladybug. But her mask muted it. Ladybug was a hero, a figure, not a whole person. Simply a persona of an unknown girl. It wouldn’t be fair to expect her to be more than that. So Adrien didn’t.

He’d met someone already, anyway. She’d walked through the door while he was moving gum off her seat. And he’d been rendered speechless. She’d yelled at him, and it made his heart beat faster. She hated him, and it broke his heart. Because she was his soulmate. She had to be. Everything about her was perfect. It called out to him. And after he and Ladybug defeated the first ever Akuma, he talked himself up and went out to where she stood in the rain. He’d explained things to her, and she’d smiled. The umbrella had closed on her, and it made them both laugh. He should’ve gone out to his limo. But just being near her made him feel euphoria like no other.

“Well, friend, how about I walk you home?” He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She’d squeaked, so cutely, and nodded.

Adrien made careful note of where she lived. Right across from school, how convenient. He’d almost wanted to go into her room, to see what she liked for further reference, but no, that was too much. Too much for Adrien, anyway.

Chat Noir, however... He blended in with the night, and spied on his wonderful princess through her window. He had a notebook, where he wrote down everything she seemed to like. Everything she might want. Wrote down every fact he could about her.

When he got home, he’d set up a shrine to her. Set up a table with a chest and his notebooks on her. And a cork-board. Taking photographs was illegal... without permission. But he could get that. Eventually. For now... he set up a schedule and slowly began working out Marinette’s normal week, in order to find time to observe her. To protect her.

He’d arrived the next day, and found her unable to talk to him. Was she scared? Poor princess... he must have come off too strong, for all her stuttering. But he was patient with her, even as she tripped over his own words.

“Please, stay. I like to hear you talk.” He’d told her with heavy fondness. She blushed. It was so beautiful. It was so slippery, this soulbound love. So hard to restrain himself. He’d sat with Nino to try and give his princess some space.

“You know Marinette, right?” He’d asked him.

“Of course! We’ve been friends since diapers. Are you wanting to get to know her?” Nino had responded.

Adrien had almost laughed. If Nino knew how much he already knew, he’d be disgusted. It was disgusting, after all, the frequent times he had stalked Marinette as Chat Noir, and followed her from the rooftops, making sure she was safe, and keeping track of what she did and what she bought. No, Adrien was an expert in all things Marinette. He just needed a more reliable source to hone his knowledge.

“Yeah! She’s really great, but she gets so nervous when I try to talk to her. I’m trying to, y’know, win her over. Show her there’s nothing to be afraid of.” He’d simply excused, telling only half the truth.

But Nino had happily obliged. Told him about all her favorite things. And Adrien had contacted and commissioned, getting gifts made for her for appropriate times. He was always ready to provide at any time. She had fall allergies, so he brought tissues for her. She smiled with such sweet gratitude. She also could be adorably forgetful, so he brought extra pencils and paper, and even a pack of colored pencils.

Marinette started to look to him when she forgot something, and it made his heart soar to see how she relied on him now.

“Adrien, do you have a pencil?” She was getting over her fear, her stuttering stopping, and it was wonderful. He let her pick from a few different ones and snuck looks at her as she used his pencils for her work.

He’d even observed her enough to figure out her cycle, so he could have pads on him, just in case. After all, his previous princess didn’t need to be uncomfortable all day, and he knew how scatter-brained she could be, adorable as it was.

At one point, it had come very in handy, as she got stuck in the bathroom. Alya had explained the situation to the girls, and Adrien had ‘just happened’ to hear. Adrien slipped Alya a pad and explained quickly that he kept them on him for Chloé’s sake.

And so it went on. For Valentine’s, he gave her some pretty pink pigtail holders, as a gift for his ‘best friend’. Nino had been a little offended, but that didn’t matter. Marinette had blushed so sweetly, thanked him so profusely, and given him a heart shaped lollipop from her parent’s bakery. When he got home, he carefully wrapped the sticky treat in sweat wrap and preserved it on the shrine.

She’d started wearing the pigtail holders everyday, and it made things so much more slippery. But he’d gotten past the hard part. Past the making friends. Because she trusted him now, and everyone else trusted him with her. That’s when he switched seats.

“Sit with me today, please?” He’d asked sweetly, pleading.

Marinette had nodded eagerly. And then he never moved back up to his old seat. But it was fine. Alya and Nino were happy to spend time together. Which was good. Because if Nino’s disgusting crush on Marinette got any more noticeable, well, Adrien might slip up.

But now that his seat was secured, that’s when he started getting closer, started really showing his interest. He started giving her little gifts, paying her little compliments. And his sweet girl, she brought him his favorite flavor of macaroons and a jumbo coffee with plenty of sugar.

“Thank you, sugar, but this is just too big for me. How about we share?” He grinned. She’d giggled, and Adrien had been ecstatic for the indirect kisses. Not that he showed it.

He’d filled out her schedule more completely, and started to conveniently show up everywhere. She was only delighted, and Adrien was delighted because she was delighted.

She was almost his. But there were a few issues that needed to be ironed out before he could completely make her his. One, of course, was Hawk Moth. And the other was a disgusting liar girl who’d decided to mess with his lovely princess. Ha.

Lila Rossi had fallen for the polite act he put on, just like everyone else. But the second she stepped out of line, the second she presented an opportunity...

He would destroy her. All in the name of his wonderful, perfect soulmate.


End file.
